Grimmauld Place
by Nina-Satine
Summary: Stuck in the Harry Potter Stories, Sarah finds herself as part of the Order of the Pheonix and spending her summer in the home of the once prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black.


Can be read alone, but will make more sense when read with what I am calling the "Hogwarts Sage". To read them in order, check out Sarah and the Wizarding World starting at Chapter 5 entitled Hogwarts.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

* * *

SSarah was going on her second year trapped in this world. The Goblins at Gringotts knew her only as Sarah Kingsley, a name that she had shared a good laugh with when she met Kingsley Shacklebolt for the first time. Yet, the Goblins held no recognition of a Sarah Williams, and they had no King to speak of. Though she had her wand and magic at her disposal, she had no contact with the Underground, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants, including the King. She was still unsure as to why she was there, or what the Goblin King had done to keep her from going home.

So she continued on as Hogwarts resident tutor. A position that she was certain the stories never had, but upon waking up at the castle and having the title she continued on with it. After the first few weeks of confusion she finally got the hang of her job. Luckily having prior knowledge of everything was helpful, it was as though Sarah had retained knowledge of both lives. A very odd thing indeed.

Dumbledore had roped her into joining the order sometime before her ordeal. Which now, with the Dark Lord's return, lead to her spending most of her time outside of Hogwarts, in the dusty unwelcoming house of the former prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black. The first time she entered the home the door shut loudly behind her and a woman started to yell "Blood traitor" at the top of her lungs.

"Please ignore my mother, she has no manners." The voice of Black spoke from the top of the stairs, startling Sarah. She remembered how unnerving it was to see the man for the first time. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, his robes hung loose from his body, not to mention the markings he received while in prison. Sarah felt ashamed of herself after those first moments, allowing his appearance to cloud her better judgement. She remembered him clearing his throat, looking down at his feet, unconsciously brushing a hand through his hair. Sarah knew she had made him feel self-conscious. She knew it was because the first thing that came to her mind when she saw him was that she should be afraid, and she knew her emotions showed on her features if she wasn't in control of herself.

Sarah hoped things would have become easier as time passed. She ignored the insistence of her father to return home for the summer, and instead accepted the invitation to stay at Grimmauld Place.

"There is one room left," Sirius told her as he walked ahead of her from the ground floor, up the stairs after one of the meetings. "As you know the Weasley's are staying here, and in a few weeks Miss Granger and Harry will be staying as well. It will be quite noisy soon, but you will take comfort in knowing that you have quarters to yourself." He finished taking them to the fourth floor. He led her to the door furthest from the stairs. Sarah read the sign above the threshold with the words: _Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black._ "This was my brothers room," Black softly spoke, Sarah could hear the pain that was laced in the words. She thought of Toby and how much she missed him. "Dumbledore thoroughly checked everything over, so you shouldn't get any nasty surprises. My room is the one right next to yours, if you should ever need anything do not hesitate to ask." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you, you've done plenty as it is, I will be sure not to bother you." Sarah told him.

"You wouldn't be a bother; please don't think you would be." He finished looking at her in a way Sarah could not describe. "Well," Black said suddenly clasping his hands together, "I should let you rest. Remember if you need anything at all, I will be right in here." He said before opening the door and disappearing into his room.

Sarah was left standing in the hallway. She took in a deep breath and stepped in front of the closed door.

"Alright," Sarah whispered, looking over the words once more, she gently placed both hand on the door in front of her. She felt no tingle against her fingertips, no spark of magic, but still, she cautiously leaned in. "May I have your permission to enter?" Sarah whispered to the door, knowing there was power in words and following the way she knew things must be done. After a few moments she slowly lowered her right hand to turn the door knob, just as she fingertips brushed the metal, the knob turned and the door gently swung away from her reviling the room that once belonged to the youngest member of the family.

Sarah willed her feet forward and stepped into the room. She looked around, everything was green and silver, making it seem cold and almost unwelcoming. Sarah had to admit regardless of the lack of warm colors, there was a certain comfort about it. She pulled her wand from her sleeve, gripping and turning it at the handle in her hand, a habit she seemed to form as though she was warming up her wand to perform magic. She would cast a few charms to clear the air, and transfigure sheets and covers from something out of her trunk to take place of the ones on the mattress.

She noticed the pictures that hung from the walls, and soon she found herself standing in front of one. Not very much had changed for the Slytherin Quidditch players. No matter what year the Slytherin's always looked poised, and refined. One of the players caught her eye and Sarah found herself brushing her fingers over the glass to clear away the dust. It was easy to spot Regulus Black, he and Sirius shared so many physical traits.

"Nasty blood-traitor, standing in my beloved masters room." Sarah slightly turned to see the house-elf from the corner of her eye, standing in the hallway outside the door. He continued to mutter insults which she ignored.

"Is this your master Regulus?" Sarah interrupted as she focused her attention back to the picture on the wall. Her question silenced Kreacher, Sarah did not expect him to answer her, but she waited patiently, for either a response or for him to leave. She turned her head back towards him, and curiously watched as he slowly made his way into the room, standing a distance away from her staring watery eyed at the picture hanging on the wall.

"Noble Master Regulus Black." Kreacher said proudly.

"He seemed a very handsome young man." Sarah said to the house-elf.

"Master Regulus brought great pride to the House of Black." Kreacher said gruffly.

"I guess it would be safe to say that watching him play Quidditch must have been something spectacular?" Sarah said to the house-elf, watching his eyes lit up. "I would love to hear more about your Master Regulus, whenever you have the time of course." Sarah finished. Kreacher looked down as though he was searching for something on the floor in front of him, before looking back up at Sarah with softer eyes.

"I suppose; I could spare a moment or two." The house-elf said, before delving into a story about the late Seeker.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will (for the time being that is) be the last, of the "saga". The Goblin King will make an appearance, Sarah's stay in the stories will come to an end, and then I will go back to other interactions with Sarah in the Wizarding world.


End file.
